1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of plastic trash bags for collecting and discarding leaves, grass trimmings and other lawn debris, and also for collecting and discarding trash.
Large plastic bags are used on a very wide scale by homeowners for the collection and disposal of lawn debris. Large plastic bags also have become widely used for lining trash containers and for otherwise disposing of trash.
A disadvantage of these large plastic bags is that they are not rigid and therefore it is necessary to support the opening of the bag in order to deposit trash and lawn debris in the bag. This support is provided by the trash container when trash bags are used for lining trash containers. In disposing of lawn debris, the bag is usually placed along the ground in a horizontal position and the opening of the bag is opened manually while the lawn debris is raked or otherwise swept into the bag. If trash is to be collected and disposed of at a picnic or other activity for which it would be inconvenient to transport a trash container, a trash bag is either placed on the ground or suspended from a tree, and the bag is opened manually every time trash is to be deposited therein. Trash, lawn debris and other material (whether such material constitutes waste or not) that is to be deposited in a trash bag is herein referred to as "refuse."
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803 issued to Paulus teaches a bag holder comprising a base plate, a blade and a stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,928 issued to Beugin teaches a lawn bag caddy comprising an open wire frame with a stand that is foldable to a substantially flat configuration for convenient storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,880 issued to Hynes teaches a pair of generally U - shaped frame sections that are telescopically engaged with each other and extended after the open end of a plastic bag is disposed over said members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,743 issued to Bylenga teaches a generally U-shaped member with foreshortened legs, and also teaches the use of a coating comprising particulate material, preferably sand dispersed in a latex base paint or a pad of foam rubber.